The Unattainable
by jymmie21
Summary: You always want what you can not have and do not deserve. A love story between a Hidden Cloud ninja and an out of town civilian. Rated M for language and adult situations.


**Disclaimer: ****I, obviously, do not own Naruto. Nor am I in any way associated with the franchise. Clearly, I am just a random fan that likes to pretend that she has more leisure time than what is actually available to her. **

The Unattainable 

Prologue:

Darui's POV (point of view)

The early morning's sun was emitting harsh rays of light through the venetian blinds. Not being a particular fan of mornings, this occurrence was viewed as an unwelcome intrusion to the man curled up in bed.

'_Dammit, guess I'm awake now,' _thought said man whilst rubbing the sleep from his burning eyes.

His rustling caused the woman, whom he had been using as a human body pillow, to murmur in her sleep. He paused, looking down at her trying to determine whether she was about to wake or not; but instead of waking she just made a cute whimpering noise and burrowed herself further into his embrace.

This unconscious action might have been endearing to him if he were not so annoyed that she was asleep in the first place. Not that he wanted her to wake up exactly; it was just that he wanted to still be asleep himself.

He decided to blame being a light sleeper on his being a ninja; and as thus being practically programmed from a young age to respond to sudden disturbances. The hostile invasion of sunshine into a previously dark and comfortable sleeping environment was classified as one such disturbance, in his humble opinion.

'_Great, now I have to pee!'_

Carefully he began to disentangle himself from the lean blonde, trying not to wake her. No good could possibly come from doing that. Stepping lightly out of bed, he pulled on the pants he had been wearing the night before and made his way to the en suite bathroom.

He heaved out a heavy sigh as his tired eyes reflected back at him through the ornate sink vanity mirror.

'_Why do I continue to do this to myself,' _he pondered.

He was drawn to her like a moth to a flame, or more appropriately, an unassuming cheese starved mouse to a trap. If she said to jump he would say how high, as if she were his commander and he her subordinate; which was quite amusing he supposed, in a droll way, seeing as he had no commander per say other than the Raikage himself.

"Darui,"a sleepy voice called from the bedroom, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Come back to bed," she said softly, "it's hardly past six o'clock."

With a final sigh of resignation he turned out of the bathroom and flicked off the light thinking as he did so that he had already made his bed, figuratively anyway, may as well lay in it too.

"Sorry, Suki, I didn't mean to wake you," he apologized while stepping back into the room he knew so well.

"That's fine; I just got cold without 160 lbs. of dead weight laying over me," she laughed out softly_._

'_Damn, she is the most _beautiful_ creature I have ever seen,' _he thought_, 'and that just makes this all the more difficult.' _

"Stop already!"

Her sudden outburst threw Darui off ever so slightly; but he was quick to recover his wits, what with already being accustomed to her particular mood swings. "What are you going on about now," Darui sighed, it was far too early in the morning for this.

His question seemed only infuriate her further. Darui watched with some amazement as the woman before him went from light, airy and beautiful too angry, inflamed and well… beautiful. She brought a new degree of understanding to the phrase "zero to bitch."

"You!"

Darui took an instinctive step back at her tone. Not that he was afraid of the woman and her tiny ineffectual little hands, but having been raised by a single mother he was weary of all angered females whether they may be civilian or otherwise.

"You are what I am going on about, Darui. Standing there so close yet looking so far away and distant, and staring at me with that remorseful look in your eyes."

She took a breath and then continued on in a much gentler broken voice. "With a look that says that this," she gestured between the two of them, "was just another mistake. That I was just another one of your repeat mistakes."

He watched her former fire burn out as she finished. _'She couldn't be any more wrong.'_ Feeling utterly defeated, Darui sat down on the edge of her bed and put his head in his hands.

He was beginning to think that he should have left before she woke, or better yet to have stayed clear from her in the first place. Who was he really trying to fool; sure he could have left in the middle of the night and blamed his actions on the unpredictability on the shinobi life, but Suki was smart she would know that he was just being a coward. The last train of thought was the real laugh considering he lacked the will power to enter into this particular city on any mission and not seek her out, which is of course if it was not a mission of utmost urgency. Needless to say his current mission was not one of those…exactly.

Okay, he would admit that when it came to her he was completely fucked.

"No," he sighed, "if anything I am _your_ mistake, Suk." Darui bravely chanced a look over in her direction and was met by a fierce blue glare. Her eyebrow quirked up in a manner that said to proceed, but with caution.

"You're a civilian,"

"You don't say," she remarked sarcastically.

"You're a civilian," he went on unfazed, "You will never fully grasp what my world is all about." This conversation was beginning to get a little too deep for his liking, and this was shaping up to be one of those rare times where he would rather flee than fight. She deserved better than that, he reasoned, she deserved better than a lot of thing. He was one of them.

"I could," she sighed, moving down the bed in an effort to sever the distance between them. "That is, if you would let me."

He felt her soft hand caress his cheek and slowly move up into his hair. Darui groaned, he loved it when her fingers ran through his hair. '_Why does she insist on making this so difficult?'_

"You don't know what you are saying, Suki," he tried to reason. "My life isn't like yours. I live my life day to day and don't have the luxury of planning for simple things like a future; because honestly, I don't know if I even have one half of the time," he exclaimed while shaking her off.

He stood up from the bed, suddenly needing to put space in between them, and stared down at her. She was kneeling on the bed with just her downy white sheet covering her perfect form held up only by her loose hand; and threatening to fall in a disarrayed pile with the rest of her bed covers. Her face was a picture of defiance and mesmerizing beauty. "You don't deserve a life of guessing, worry and pain."

"I am a big girl, Darui, I can decide my own fate."

"Yes, and I can decide mine," he stated bluntly.

At that, Suki cast her head down to the floor dejectedly. She could not argue with him. Not with the sense of finality in the air at his last words.

Staring down at his feet, she whispered softly, "Do you have to leave now?"

He glanced over to her bedside table to check her alarm_. 'It's creeping up on seven-thirty. We've been having _the talk_ for about an hour now.'_

Running his hands over his face, Darui shook his head and told her, "No, not just yet."

"Then," she said looking up at him with a rekindled flame burning in her eyes, "I suggest that you do as I told you earlier and come back to bed."

He watched her as she rose back up from the slightly slumped over position she had taken on after she realized that she had lost the battle, and snaked her arms around his bare waist traveling up to his defined pectorals. In doing this, her sheet fell, forgotten on the bed. She was completely exposed to him now.

Naturally, his gaze shifted down from her face to her perfectly round porcelain breast with their pale pink nipples, already perked to attention from the frigid morning's cold.

Not being one to take orders Darui raised a quizzical brow at her, probably had something to do with his superior rank as an elite jonin, but that was one order he found difficult not to oblige.

"Come on," she said as she stroked her fingers across his biceps, "do me the honor of being my favorite mistake at least once more."

'_Dammit, she completely turned the tables on me, again. I may have one the battle, at least I think I did…, but she had already marched on and started another in our ongoing war with each other.'_

Giving in to her for what he hoped would be the last time for both of their sakes; Darui leaned over and grabbed her by the shoulders pressing her none too gently on her back.

His lips met hers in a fiercely passionate kiss that was filled with an erotic mixture of desire, anger, frustration, lust, and most devastatingly, love.

Their hands were all over each other, groping at what was unattainable to them and desperately trying to cling to what little time they had left together.

They hoped and feared that this would be the last time; hoped that they could move on and be free of one another. It would not be exactly a clean break, but neither one of them ever really took the easy route.

She flipped them over so that she could be on top, and began to kiss her way down his torso. When she reached the waistband of his pants she made quick work of removing them and freeing his growing erection. At one point he tried to help her out by rising up to kick the damn things the rest of the way off, only to have her push him back down against the pillows.

'_Whatever,' _he thought. It was not as though he was going to fight her about it.

Once she had finished her task he suddenly reached up and grabbed her, with the speed and skill that only a ninja could master, and laid her once more on her back beneath him.

Their tongues were also at war fighting for dominance. Suki was losing her control of the situation and was slowly relenting power over to him. This, of course, was the only time she liked him to take control and show her who was boss, other times not so much. Unfortunately for her, Suki not only had a taste for strong men but strong willed men as well.

When he entered her he did not waste time with niceties, he did it swiftly, hard and in full. She screamed out at his welcome intrusion, and wrapped her long legs around his waist. The harder he thrust into her the louder she moaned. She did not even bother to try and stifle herself. What was the point when her neighbors already hated her anyway; she may as well add more fuel to the fire.

Darui lifted one of her legs up for better range of motion, and found that this new position had her absolutely wreathing beneath him. He hissed out a bit in slight pain as her perfectly manicured nails wreaked havoc on his shoulder blades. '_That'll leave a mark.' _

He could feel her release coming and upped his pace to accommodate her. When she finally came she did so incredibly hard and he followed shortly after.

They lay there in bed for a while, coming down from their orgasmic high; with the sheet she had used not an hour earlier to cover herself, draped across them.

He held her with her head pressed up against his chest while she was being lulled back to sleep by his steadying heart rate.

'_Nice work, Darui,'_ he thought to himself_, 'you just made a painful situation_ _that much worse_. _You sorry bastard_, you.'

_Thoughts? Please let me know what you think. I'm sure the sex seen was horrible and it wasn't terribly graphic or anything because I don't want to be deleted. Note that I did write that part while I was still delirious from my (way too) early morning workout. But do you guys think it has potential for an okay story line. I read the manga and watch the anime and I just love Darui and sadly there just are not many fics about him. Anyway please review and let me know what you think. _

_XOXO,_

_Jymmie _


End file.
